Scared Pissless
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: When you gotta go, gotta go. And when your drunk, you really need to wobble off and go! ...Just be careful where you go. Inspired by an actual event. Sorry for it being short.


This story is based off an actual event that happened a few nights ago.

* * *

"NEXT SONG! Woo!" Bellowed out the loud half intoxicated Danish man as he reached from the passenger seat for the radio knob. A smack stopped him in his tracks though, yelped he took his hand back. "Come on!" He whined as the smacking perpetrator changed the song on the CD player.

"I'm sick of the song, it's the fourth time we've played it." The Icelandic teenager in the back seat whined softly giving a hard look at him from the back of the Dane's head.

"It's so addicting though!" Mangus argued and reached once more, only to be smacked once more. "Noooor-"

"Shut up, before I kick you out of the car.." Mumbled the headache induced Norwegian driver.

These three Nordic nations were out on a treat, as Denmark wanted a night out. Their two friends Sweden and Finland declined as they had a sick Sealand to take care off that night. Norway only agreed to come by dragging Iceland with him, who was content until his handheld game system died. So, now he was stuck with a drunk Danish man and an irritated bro-Norwegian. Said Lukas was annoyed by the fact he had to keep Mangus from challenging bartenders to shot drinks. Him wanting to play the same song over and over again was just tipping him off the edge.

The currently smashed Danish nation decided to just rock his head around, mumbling the lyrics to Denmark by Nephew. Lukas sighed and rolled his eyes turning at the street light. Emil in the back looked outside with boredom, down to counting how many cars were parked wrong. So far.. five.

"D-E-N-M-.." The Danish nation got quiet suddenly, only for a second. "..Yo, Norgie! I need a break."

"Yea, so do I." Lukas mumbled rubbing the side of his head.

"When's the next pit stop?" He asked, then saw a gas station up ahead.

His smile went high then instantly low when they passed it, "Back there." Emil pointed out looking back seeing it grow small in the distance.

"Lukas, I need to pwenk." He told pouting.

"..What?" Lukas frowned confused side glancing for a second. "..Did you mean puke? If you're gonna be sick, I put the plastic on your side of the car for a reason."

"No! I-I'm fine." Mangus waved off. "I need to, pay the water bill."

"I thought Lukas did.." Emil pondered.

By this moment it was back and forth between the two.

"Water my horse."

"You don't have a horse."

"Water the flowers."

"Isn't it a bit late for that?"

"Splashing the pirate."

"Please don't play pirate again.."

"Shaking the dew of the lily."

"Now you're just sounding wrong.."

Norway grinned, "We can stop by a flower shop."

Denmark whined, "You know what I mean, Norge!" He wiggled in his seat,

"..Do you need the bathroom? Why didn't you say it like that instead of those stupid other sayings?" Iceland asked folding his arms.

Mangus gave a thumbs up. "Because it's cooler using slang."

Emil just rolled his eyes, "..No it's not." He mumbled looking back out the window.

"BUT! Back onto the matter; Lukas I really do need to take a piss. So, just stop to the side and I'll be right quick."

"If you have to go as bad as I think and as drunk as you are, you'll just turn it into a game.." Lukas told stopping at a red light. "And I don't really have the patience to wait on your little game."

Even Emil can feel the annoyance radiating off of his brother. Lukas softly moaned to himself, Mangus shifted, "Come on, seriously. I really need to pee,"

"You can wait."

"No I can't," He shifted putting his hands in his lap. "Just turn into this upcoming street and I'll leak on the nearest tree. No jokes or anything."

"May as well, Lukas." Said Emil looking over. "Do you really want him to pee in the car?"

Lukas tensed at that… Gross.

"Ahh, good call, Icey!" Grinned the Dane as he started fumbling with his belt.

Lukas snapped and grabbed his wrist. "Okay okay, I'll pull up at this house, and hurry." He told sternly pulling over to the curb.

Mangus kissed the top of Lukas' hand. "Tak, tak, tak, Lukas!"

The Norwegian snapped his hand back, "Just hurry up already. I want to go to bed,"

The Danish man unbuckled his seat belt, jumped from the car, and moved up under a window. A _open_ window Lukas groaned watching him, Iceland looked up. "He does know the window is open, right?"

"Too drunk or too stupid, I can't tell.." Lukas mumbled and resting her head on the top of the steering wheel to give his aching head break.

* * *

Denmark continued humming as he undid his belt walking up right under said open window. The lights were out but he was sure he heard noises, like something of a TV. Mangus waved off it was the radio in the car. As he rushed to take care of his business, his blue eyes looked up, and instantly he was frozen in his spot. Mangus saw piercing eyes in cold looking right into his soul. Glaring, like wishing he were to drop dead at that very moment. A tall dark silhouette in the window, cause Mangus to freeze in fear. He almost can feel his soul being stabbed by those eyes, that glare.

Backing up slowly, almost as if the person would attack any second. Mangus turned and rushing back into the car, in a yelling hushed down. "Go! Go!"

"What for?" Lukas asked sitting up and giving him a glare to turn his voice down. Then he noticed, "Did something happen-"

"Just go before he takes my soul!" He cried.

None the less, Lukas put the car into driving and drove off down out of the neighborhood, with the yelling of 'STOP PEEING' echoing from the car. Apparently, he got scared pissless from the fright.

* * *

The silhouette watched the car zoom off, blinking as it left the street. "What was that, Sve?" Asked a soft voice as he tucked the sick Peter in bed.

Sweden, the cause of the fright into the Danish man looked over fixing the curtains shrugged. "Some drunk." He told and walked over to Peter fixing his pillow.

"No more noise to bother you, okay?" Tino told softly.

The sick boy nodded and turned finally getting to sleep. The parents shut the light and left the door creaked open to hear him as they went to bed.

The next day, even with a hangover, Mangus had to clean the seat in in Lukas' car for having an accident. Said Norwegian doesn't drive him in his car when the Dane is drunk, he now uses Mangus' car.

* * *

Hello, the author here! Let me tel you what inspired this. A few weeks ago I was sitting in my room, lights out, window open, around 3 am I hear a car. I look outside and see a car parked outside my house, lights still on. A man about 21-23 came out heading past my tree and up under my window messing with his belt. It was obvious he was going to piss on my lawn right under my open window. He looks up, sees me -probably my shadow with no lights on in my room- and freezes. For a solid 30 seconds he just stares in near horror, than he backs up, and walks back to the car, jumps in, and the car drives off. This NEVER happens in my area, so it was incredibly weird.

Sorry this is shorter than the others, I got a con coming up this weekend so I'll be writing a new story after this weekend! If you're heading to AnimeNEXT look out for me!


End file.
